Finding the Lost Sun
by iiiMey-chan
Summary: Like the wind passing by, the girl disappeared. What ingrained on his eyes and mind was her deep earth colored hair, scent of the autumn air and that peculiar chakra which resembles to light, bright, blinding and mysterious. And Itachi vowed to look for her no matter what.


I

Since he was a child, Uchiha Itachi loved everything that filled with history and stories. Like the old ruins of the long gone Land of the Whirlpool he happened to stumbled upon, to which back to the ages, was one of the reigning villages that excel in sealing. And it was that time he learned about a thousand old myth of creation not of the ninja world but the world itself and about the two distinct deities who bore the names of the powerful techniques of his clan, the goddess Amaterasu and the warrior god Tsukuyomi.

 _In the beginning, the world was nothing but dried up desert devoid of life and in it reigned the omnipotent majesty Tsukuyomi. Beside him was the most gracious and loving queen, Amaterasu who was in a deep sorrow and was brokenhearted. Worrying the now failing health of his wife, with his power and their blood, he created four creatures based on their image. Tsuchi, the eldest which is the sturdy earth, Kaze, with the fleetness of the wind, Hi the ill temperament of fire and the youngest which is the jovial water, Mizu. Those four became the solid foundation of the barren land as Amaterasu, with great joy nurture them as the world slowly came into life. And that started how the world is like how we know. The four bore children and their children bore them grandchildren and so on until the once deserted lonely land filled with what we now call humans._

"You're reading that again?" Obsidian eyes flicked toward the owner of the voice and finally recognizing who it was, he went back to his read fully ignoring the person who invaded his sanctuary.

"Seriously? Is that how you greet your beloved cousin?"

"Ah. Good afternoon to you Shisui."

"How cold! Geez you never change Itachi." Shisui plopped down and without any warning snatched the scroll Itachi was holding and started reading a passage aloud. "As soon as Amaterasu caught the sight of her dead children, the sky started to rain. Since she is not able to shed tears from her golden eyes, it is always the sky who cry for her. Eeeh? Why is it she can't cry?"

"I don't know." Itachi answered that snapped Shisui's head towards him. But before he could ask again, Itachi continued. "It was never told in the story. I, also wonder why does Amaterasu wasn't able to cry even though she really wants so."

"That's very cruel." Shisui could only muttered.

"Is it?" Itachi asked but he knew clearly that it was himself who he was asking for. Ever since that he discovered the scroll and this story, he keeps on reading it almost everyday that he already memorized the whole story. "Though the death of her dearest children was also her death, she had to continue living. As the blazing sun that keeps the world alive, the world they love so much alive, she too, had to live even living is the same as dying."

"Hmm?" Puzzled as to why his cousin suddenly spoke some lines of the story, he could only stare as Itachi continued speaking.

"So Amaterasu continuously watch over the land during the day and every night she would die leaving her husband, Tsukuyomi to provide the light human needed. That cruel cycle kept repeating and it drove Tsukuyomi into insanity as he realized one bitter fact, Amaterasu doesn't belong to him anymore. So he did a horrible crime."

"So what did he do?" Shisui, now fully listening was also intrigued.

"It wasn't on the scroll. A large piece was torn off that it only end there." Itachi answered as he took back the scroll rolling it up.

"Well that sucks. Especially for the one who was obssessed with that old tale." Shisui teased to which earned a glare. "Hahaha! Maa maa.. You're way too serious. I'll leave then. Got a mission ahead. Ja!" And he disappeared in the thin air.

When he was sure that it was only him finally, he lay down on the carpet of grasses and stared at the passing clouds. Then out of a sudden he spoke some lines in the story. His favorite of them all.

"Amaterasu's heart was so vast like the heavens and so deep like the oceans. So she loves everything in the world except for herself. Amaterasu, the goddess of sun, life and love can't love herself. It's not because she doesn't want to but simply because she can't. She could love all the things her golden eyes could see but not her own. That's why she could easily throw away her life protecting her children and not regretting for doing it a thousand times. That's her love and at the same time her wicked curse. Tsukuyomi was not the only one who realized something so bitter and cruel, Amaterasu also did." He stared at the now setting sun and reach it with his left hand. "For anything that Amaterasu loves, they all die." After saying that line Itachi stood up. Before walking back to their compound, he looked at the sun which is now almost gone and smiled a little.

"Goodbye Lady Amaterasu."

 **And that's it. I just came up with this idea out of nowhere. Just decided to write and post it though. That will be all. Thank you.**


End file.
